


I got you keeping me afloat, when I’m in your waterfall

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Reality Weaver’s Web [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Claire Novak, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Ecotopia, Fluff, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter-Gatherer Society, Hunting Test, Invasion, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Balthazar, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Gabriel, Omega Jack Kline, Omega Jo Harvelle, Omega Mary Winchester, Omega Meg Masters, Pregnant Castiel, Reality Bending, Soul Bond, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: There was complete silence, save for the wind moving about the trees.Dean did not speak.  Instead, he began at the left side of the line.  The women were first, all of them trying to contain their excitement.Dean treated it as a task, halting in front of each woman and analyzing their faces.  He stood for a beat, taking an inhale through his nose.  Every time he did not find his favorite scent and moved along, whispers grew.It was when he got to the men that Castiel began to grow nervous.





	1. ONE DAY

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will evolve as the chapters do.
> 
> I’ve never done a fic like this before, so let me know if you enjoy it.
> 
> The title was taken from the song “Waterfall” by Sia & P!nk.

Castiel hated being treated like a broodmare.

Every full moon, the omegas, male and female, were lined up in a row. They stood a little ways from the huts in their village, waiting for an alpha to smell them. Whatever unlucky omega had the alpha’s favorite scent was taken to the alpha’s hut for mating. 

Castiel knew that every omega that returned after a mating was too quiet and docile, as if their spirit had been extinguished. This meant that a mating was not a dream to be fulfilled, something that children should not waste their time daydreaming about.

It had been this way Castiel’s entire life. He was told it was different, once. John Winchester had made it the way it was now.

But John Winchester was dead.

This marked the first month that Dean Winchester was the leader of the alphas. It was expected that he would choose his omega today to start forming a family.

For the first time Castiel ever recalled, unmatched omegas were excited. Since Dean was the leader and most handsome man in the village, he would be a perfect match for any omega. 

At sunset, the pack of unmatched omegas chattered as they formed their line. Castiel warily settled himself at the end of the line, allowing the women and other men ahead of him.

It was times like these when Castiel wished he would never be chosen.

He cast his hands behind his lower back, straightening his posture, but keeping his shoulders slightly drooped in defiance. As a veteran to this particular event, he was no longer amused. He was just tired.

A figure approached, and friendly chatter ceased like a flame being blown out.

In these past full moons, with the death of his mother and father, Dean Winchester had become a full-fledged man. With his brother Sam being paired with the omega Gabriel at a young age, it left Dean in a precarious position.

Castiel did not envy him. Who he chose today would dictate the rest of his life as leader of the alphas.

There was complete silence, save for the wind moving about the trees.

Dean did not speak. Instead, he began at the left side of the line. The women were first, all of them trying to contain their excitement.

Dean treated it as a task, halting in front of each woman and analyzing their faces. He stood for a beat, taking an inhale through his nose. Every time he did not find his favorite scent and moved along, whispers grew.

It was when he got to the men that Castiel began to grow nervous.

Only one out of every four omegas was a man, just as one in four alphas was a woman. The ratio was growing smaller and smaller by the second, and Castiel felt something akin to fear grip him tight.

Dean drew nearer, and the women watched with saucer eyes. Castiel kept his eyes forward, clenching his hands into fists behind his back.

Castiel sensed Dean look at the man next to him, and that’s when he felt it.

He loved the smell of spruce trees.

Dean was in front of him, then, and Castiel cast his eyes downwards. He inhaled, and felt like crying.

A hand made to touch him, but it retracted before skin could touch skin.

Castiel glanced back up in amazement, and his vision was filled with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

“Of course,” Dean murmured, “it would be the last person who wants me.”

Castiel did not make to correct him, though his mind was reeling, truly comprehending what was happening.

He found a mate. He found a mate, and it was the alpha leader.

Dean, a twinge of a smile present on his lips, held out a hesitant hand.

Castiel had no choice but to take it.

————

The alpha’s hut, at the very end of the village, was smaller than Castiel thought. There weren’t many amenities, and plenty of empty space. It was the same as every other hut, and he found himself underwhelmed.

Castiel steeled himself, knowing he had to be strong for the rest of his life. Dean was going to forcibly mate with him, just like what the other omegas went though, and he had to learn to bear the pain now.

He fisted the cloth material that covered him from knees to neck, finding the fastenings on his shoulders.

Castiel’s first words to Dean, as he turned around and saw what Castiel was doing, were, “let’s get it over with.”

Castiel began undoing the fastenings, and heard Dean say a resounding, “no.”

Castiel tore his fingers away from the fastenings. Dean was a blur in front of him as he said harshly, “it’s okay if you find me distasteful. I won’t be offended.”

As Castiel made to find the fastenings again, Dean said, “stop this. I merely mean to talk to you!”

“Talk to me?” Castiel’s eyebrow shot up. “An omega is only meant for breeding.”

“Wh-what?!” Dean’s brows pinched together, and he stared intently at Castiel. “Is there...is there something I do not know?”

Castiel snorted. “There seems to be several things you do not know.” He took a step forward, uncaring that this man was the alpha leader and could punish him for being threatening. “Are you unaware of how omegas are treated? Well, let me tell you.” Rage simmered out of nowhere beneath Castiel’s skin, and he embraced it wholeheartedly. “Omegas are nothing but objects for alphas to impregnate. I lost count of all the friends I saw after a mating that returned in tears. Omegas have been viewed as property ever since your father became alpha leader, not people. So no,” he clenched his jaw, “we do not need to talk. I’m a broodmare, and a breeder, and that’s it!”

During Castiel’s impassioned speech, Dean had grown completely pale. He swallowed thickly, and stepped away from Castiel.

“I only want to talk to you,” Dean said weakly. “I didn’t know anything about what you just told me.” He blinked down at his feet, as if in remorse. His glistening eyes met Castiel’s tentatively. “I will change it. All of it. You have my word.” He inhaled deeply, and exhaled. “You haven’t even told me your name.”

“Castiel Novak.”

“Will you sit down and talk with me, Castiel?”

Castiel gritted his teeth, found a pillow used as a chair, and lowered himself onto it. He crossed his arms, and Dean sat opposite him.

“What did you smell?” Dean asked softly.

“Spruce trees,” Castiel said shortly.

“I smelled dirty rocks at the bottom of a stream.”

Castiel made a face. “You enjoy the scent of...soggy, earthy rocks?”

“Yes,” Dean said flippantly. “It reminds me of fishing. What do spruce trees remind you of?”

“Better times, when my family wasn’t dead.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “I don’t do small talk. Are we going to mate, or not?”

“Do you hate me?”

Castiel batted his eyelashes. “Not you, specifically.”

“I want to make this work, but I don’t want to do it by mating. Not right away.”

“Well,” Castiel said sarcastically, “good for you.”

“Castiel,” Dean tested out the name, “I can tell you’ve been through a lot. I can see it in your eyes. You’ve got battle scars. You don’t want to trust me. You have a right not to trust me. But listen: I will do everything in my power to make sure omegas are coveted. I will have alphas bowing to their omegas and kissing their feet for forgiveness. All I want is for us to have a wonderful partnership. I ask nothing of you that you will not willingly give to me. Does that sound fair?”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Castiel warned, rising to his feet. “You may be able to sweet talk, but can you deliver?”

Dean looked up at Castiel, not making to stand. It was as if he was making a point already by lowering himself to an omega. “This is my village now. Thank you for telling me about the problems my father sheltered me from. They will be rectified immediately.”

“We shall see.”

————

That night, the omegas wanted to know everything. Castiel told them Dean only wanted to talk, and the news spread.

At dawn, instead of the alphas going hunting, the entire village awoke to a summons. Dean summarized the new rules on how omegas would be treated, and someone accused him of not being masculine enough to take his omega the previous night. Dean slashed his arm with a spear, and the omegas allowed hope to shine in their eyes as they cheered.

Castiel wanted Dean to go back on his word. However, he had delivered. He drafted and presented a new set of laws overnight, after Castiel left him. They would be strictly enforced, with omegas being allowed to create punishments for alphas.

Castiel knew this made the alphas scared.

Good.

Throughout that day, while omegas went to the market and traded and gathered, Castiel received hugs from every omega.

Every. Single. Omega.

Some even told him how much Castiel’s intervention with Dean meant to them.

It was a bit unnerving, to be honest. Castiel was used to being the outsider, the jaded and grumpy omega who did not want to be mated. Now he was being embraced and praised.

How interesting.

That day, Castiel went to a nearby stream, where his friends were washing clothes. He received three smug smiles once he approached with his own wicker basket of clothes.

“You had quite a night,” Meg said, “didn’t you?”

“Obviously,” Jo said, squeezing water out of her nightclothes, “we want to know everything.”

Since Charlie was closest, she pulled Castiel into a one-armed hug. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Castiel hugged back slightly, then set down his wicker basket. “There’s not much to tell.” He shrugged and bent over, dipping some articles of clothing into the stream. “He wanted to talk,” he straightened his posture, wringing out the wet cloth, “so I gave him an earful.”

“Must have been some earful,” Jo said with a smirk. “You have alphas running scared.”

Castiel hummed. “A little fear is good for your health.”

The omega women chuckled.

————

Omegas bathed in a watering hole a half mile away from the village. After finishing with clothes, Castiel and his omega friends arrived late. Only a spot in the corner wasn’t taken.

Castiel did not bother with the looks he received upon entering the clearing, slipping off his thin tunic and sinking into the water. Charlie, Jo, and Meg took spaces across from him, the water almost to their necks. The omegas chattered in their separate groups, averting their gazes from Castiel after a moment of judging his physique.

Despite their gratitude, Castiel knew some of them were jealous.

A familiar figure waded to their area, Castiel pinching his eyebrows.

“Guess we’re family now,” Gabriel said, “huh?”

Gabriel was one of the few mated omegas who returned the exact same as he was before. Castiel never thought to ask why, but he knew that Sam must be similar to Dean in most regards.

“I guess,” Castiel muttered.

“I commend you,” Gabriel said, “for what you’ve done. I would have never had the guts.”

“So I’ve been told,” Castiel said primly.

Gabriel heard one of his friends ask something, and said, “I’ll see you around.”

Once he was gone, Meg tutted. “Be nicer.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Says you, the grumpiest woman alive.”

Charlie and Jo chuckled in agreement.

Loud crunching footsteps suddenly broke through the clearing, and Castiel turned his head.

An unmatched alpha with amusement in his eyes headed straight towards Castiel. “Oh,” he said softly, “you must be the omega that has so bewitched our leader.” He approached like he wished to devour Castiel. “Whatever you’ve done to him,” he accused, “you could have at least given him a good fuck.”

Castiel rose from the water embodying a panther, fluid and fast. As the water trickled from his bare skin loudly, he formed a fist.

Before anyone could react, his fist connected with the alpha’s throat, and he crashed to the ground hard.

The alpha’s windpipe was knocked out of commission with a single blow, and he curled up on the ground, remembering how to breathe.

Castiel merely batted his eyelashes and sank back into the water, turning back around.

The women all wore grins, the rest of the omegas staring at them with gaping mouths. The omegas broke out into applause.

Castiel ignored it, and heard Meg say, “this is why we love you, Cas.”

Castiel side smirked primly, dunking his aching knuckles into the water to soothe them.

Someone else broke the clearing, obviously hearing the commotion.

The omegas saw who it was and fell into complete silence in a single second. It was so abrupt that Castiel turned around again.

He didn’t react outwardly to Dean’s sudden appearance, observing him absorb the scene.

Dean lowered into a crouch near the alpha, and noticed his close proximity to Castiel. Something in his eyes spelled jealousy and danger as he addressed Castiel. “What did he say?”

The omegas shifted towards Castiel, waiting for his response in the stillest silence he ever encountered.

Castiel replied, “he said I could’ve at least given you a good fuck.”

Dean blinked, then looked back down. The alpha shrunk in on himself.

Another blink, and Dean had the alpha by the throat, lifting him off the ground with a single hand clenching his neck. The alpha kicked in vain as Dean threw him towards the watering hole, splaying half his body over the surface. He placed one foot over the alpha’s manhood, and the other on his failing ribcage.

Dean looked more animal than man as he leaned forward, grasping the alpha’s neck and dunking his head underwater. He pulled on the alpha’s hair with his other hand, forcing him under for a few seconds each time. He kept dunking and dunking until the alpha couldn’t breathe, and he was gasping and sputtering.

Dean grew tired of this and tore him away from the watering hole, tossing him back towards the clearing. He stepped forward like a predator, the alpha backing up against a tree trunk.

With nowhere to go, Dean sidled up to the alpha, who shrank and lowered his head in fright. Dean’s hulking frame dwarfed his, and Dean tilted his chin up to show dominance.

“Next time,” Dean growled, “I won’t be so kind as to let you live with all your fingers and toes.”

Dean took a half-step back, and the alpha scurried away. Dean left at a more leisurely pace, only chancing a split-second glance at Castiel.

When the area finally settled again, Jo said, “that was titillating.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Guess I should go, huh?” He stood up, the water trying to tug him back down. He grasped his tunic and slipped it on, uncaring of the wetness around his stomach and thighs.

“Let’s all go,” Charlie mumbled. “They’re staring.”

————

“I don’t need escorts,” Castiel grumbled.

“Sure you do,” Charlie said cheerily.

Charlie, Jo, and Meg walked towards Dean’s hut across the village. The sunset made the atmosphere beautiful, as if they were bathing in a pit of fire.

Well, it was only beautiful to Castiel.

Castiel brought a bag of his items to the hut, knowing that it was required of an omega to take up residency with their alpha. He would move in permanently over the next days, with the change occurring gradually.

“Is his hut bigger?” Jo inquired.

“It’s the same,” Castiel replied. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Do you think he’ll make you mate?” Charlie asked softly.

“He can’t make me do anything,” Castiel said, “no matter how strong he is. I think he already understands that about me.”

“Everyone thinks you two are weird enough,” Meg pointed out. “You should just get it done.”

“That would defeat the very purpose of what I’ve done today,” Castiel said. “Despite my intentions last night, I’ve started something important.”

“Wisely stated,” Jo teased. “Pretty soon omegas will be running things.”

The prospect had the group erupt into giggles.

They reached the hut, and the door swung open as if waiting for their arrival.

The group fell silent as Dean filled the doorway. His gaze swept over the three women locking arms with Castiel. The women stared right back, undeterred by his tough act.

Meg glanced at Castiel and said flippantly, “see you for blanket sewing tomorrow, Cas.”

Castiel found himself smiling. It was the task he was best at, and it easily calmed him. It was the task he turned to for trading and for quelling his temper. Castiel nodded, and he received pats on the shoulders as goodbyes.

He was left alone with Dean, who had watched the exchange with interest. He held his door open, and Castiel slipped inside.

He figured out where to set his bag, and saw a second bed placed in the hut, a short distance away from Dean’s. Castiel plopped down onto it and set his bag down. He set out a pile of nightclothes, and Dean watched him fold.

After this, Castiel rose from the bed and approached Dean, who lingered nearby and had barely moved.

Castiel stepped into Dean’s personal space and tipped his head up. “You did not need to intervene. I’m not a gentile man. I already knocked out his windpipe, and that was enough.”

Dean searched Castiel’s face, as if he were the most interesting creature he ever encountered. “I am...not sorry,” he admitted fearlessly.

Castiel blinked, accepting his answer and switching topics. “As for your new laws this morning,” he exhaled deeply, standing on his tiptoes, “you get a reward.”

Castiel leaned forward, ignoring his nervousness as his lips touched Dean’s.

Castiel was not expecting his entire world to shift in a single second.

It was as if the simple action turned him into something else. Something different, but something good.

Castiel didn’t think he would fall apart in this way. He didn’t expect his iron will to falter so easily.

Castiel realized he had closed his eyes, and he forced them back open.

He saw the world muted, before. Now, there was nothing but color.

Color in the dullness of his beige clothes. Color in the hut walls. Color in the pupils of Dean’s eyes.

He saw the world blurry, before. Now, it was as if every single detail, every thread of material, was visible to him.

And the world was every color all at once.

Castiel focused on Dean’s eyes, how they fanned out from pitch black to stone gray to sun yellow to gold to sunset orange to blood red to freshwater blue to an expanse of green, green like the grass, green like the trees, green like every shade of green Castiel could imagine.

Castiel remembered how to breathe, and how to move, and how to blink.

He saw the very essence of his mate’s soul through his eyes. His very heart was expressed outwards through colors, and Castiel inhaled the smell of powerful spruce trees. He shut his eyes, the different senses too intense to register at the same time.

He felt Dean’s hand cup his cheek, his thumb brushing the corner of Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel couldn’t bring himself to protest. He sighed, his posture drooping, his cheek sinking into Dean’s palm.

Castiel murmured, “was that as good for you as it was for me?”

“Yes,” Dean exhaled, sounding parched and breathless.

Castiel opened his eyes again, lowering his tiptoes absently. He remained close to Dean, tilting his head up again.

He reached out, his finger touching Dean’s temple. “Use your mind,” he touched Dean’s chest next, “and your heart,” he gestured below Dean’s waist, “not your manhood. You will be rewarded for doing so. Do you understand me?”

Dean nodded slowly.


	2. ONE MONTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with his mate was easier than Castiel expected.
> 
> He expected a period where all they did was scrutinize their bad habits and argue. He was told that was what his parents did.
> 
> But, Castiel hated to admit, Dean was proving himself to be the best alpha in the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claws my way out of a pit of homework*
> 
> Here you go! I’ll do my best to keep chapters weekly.

Living with his mate was easier than Castiel expected.

He expected a period where all they did was scrutinize their bad habits and argue. He was told that was what his parents did.

But, Castiel hated to admit, Dean was proving himself to be the best alpha in the village.

Dean acquired a different bed for Castiel, since beds were not permitted to be shared until they mated. He dragged the bed into an empty space in the hut, both of them remaining a short distance away. Castiel appreciated the privacy, and how Dean hadn’t tried to sneak a peek when he was changing clothes.

Dean was a respectable model alpha. He left the hut at dawn to gather his men, Castiel only hearing the lightest of footsteps, careful not to disturb him. Castiel heard the soft sound of horses as the alphas left the village. They hunted until the sun grew unbearably hot and returned with their kills. Castiel had grown used to Dean sending glances his way while he lead the men into the village on horseback. Meat and fish were distributed over the next hours, until the sun began to set. Then Dean returned to him, wearing light clothes that were sliced short for maneuverability. He was covered in dirt and grime and blood, but took the effort to clean off his face before he entered the hut. Castiel was tasked with preparing the skinned meat that Dean brought to him, and they ate while making conversation. They got to truly know one another, and Castiel allowed Dean to call him by his nickname, Cas. They went to bed at dusk, Dean wishing him a pleasant sleep. Castiel made sure to kiss his cheek and send Dean the occasional hand touch to show his appreciation.

As they begin to reach a routine, though, Dean’s new laws had repercussions. Every day, Castiel found himself observing an omega punishing their alpha in a myriad of ways. Dean did not back down even though alphas wanted him to, and Castiel was grateful.

When week one stretched into week two, problems with the laws were smoothed over. After nearly half of the alphas in the village faced brutal punishments from their omegas, they finally learned to get with the program.

One alpha tried to challenge Dean for his place as alpha leader. Everyone except Castiel seemed incredibly worried that Dean would lose the battle.

He did not lose.

With the alpha challenger losing a finger as recompense for foolishly battling Dean, all fights against the new system ceased.

Castiel continued to gain friends during his daily travels throughout the village. Omegas who never spoke to him before were thanking him for his influence on Dean. This resulted in Castiel becoming a mage of sorts. He was asked for advice, and while Castiel was not experienced enough, he was quite skilled at resolving conflicts. 

“You’re the new omega leader,” Meg said one afternoon, “and this was bound to happen.”

The term had Castiel rightfully apprehensive.

There had never been an omega leader before. Castiel vaguely remembered Mary Winchester before she died, but she mainly kept to her tasks like the other omegas. However, she just so happened to raise two alpha men that knew how to treat an omega right. She had to be commended there.

Castiel was embroiled in week two as the alpha leader’s omega when he finally met the more elusive Winchester.

Sam Winchester, for all intents and purposes, could have been the fiercest and strongest hunter in the village. He had the body for it. But he had chosen a different, off-beaten path. 

Sam acted as a builder and record-keeper, preferring to keep to himself. He was seen as more of a guardian than an alpha, keeping watch as omegas went about their assigned tasks. He mainly stayed in the hut designated for alpha meetings, drawing and writing. For some reason, Dean allowed it, and Castiel was not invested enough to ask questions.

Gabriel hung around Castiel and his friends nearly every day, and invited him to the hut he shared with Sam. Charlie, Jo, and Meg followed him, and Gabriel’s friend Balthazar brought over a deck of cards.

Castiel and Gabriel ended up playing a card game for omegas, with each card designed by Balthazar, who was quite the artist.

Castiel’s friends watched the two play and chattered about game commentary to themselves.

Since Gabriel wasn’t poor company, Castiel found himself having a surprisingly fun time.

And he had the winning hand.

Gabriel was being cocky, but Castiel remained silent, not giving away anything.

Balthazar began narrating that this was “the moment we’ve all been waiting for,” and the women looked between Castiel and Gabriel with wide eyes.

Castiel didn’t hear the hut door open, and two alphas step through. He was in the zone.

“Gabe,” Balthazar said dramatically, “show us your hand.”

Gabriel splayed out a set of five cards. Castiel’s eyebrow shot up; it was an impressive hand, certainly. 

But it wasn’t his hand.

Gabriel smiled, clearly proud of himself.

Balthazar said, the tension mounting, “Cas, show us your hand.”

Castiel batted his eyelashes primly, and set his five cards down.

The room erupted, the women laughing and clapping. Balthazar grinned at Castiel amusedly, and Gabriel was clearly impressed.

“You have zero tells,” Gabriel observed, with a smile that transformed into a grin. “That was an amazing game.”

Castiel was glad that Gabriel was fine with losing. “Would you like constructive criticism?”

“Sure.”

“Control your face.”

Their onlookers chuckled, and Gabriel said, “noted.”

There was a throat clear, and the crowd of omegas looked at the door.

Sam and Dean Winchester did not look like brothers, save for their body types. Their features were complete opposites, with Dean resembling his mother and Sam taking after his father.

Sam was giving them a strange look, but Gabriel was undeterred. He flounced in his mate’s direction, doing a little skip, and sang, “the alphas are home. The party’s over.”

Balthazar gathered up his cards. Charlie, Jo, and Meg waved to Castiel and slipped out of the hut. Castiel rose from his seat as Balthazar left too.

“Sam,” Gabriel said, standing by Castiel and clapping his shoulders, “have you met Cas?”

Dean turned towards Sam, and said, “that’s Cas.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Hey.”

“Hello,” Castiel said.

“Great,” Gabriel said cheerily. “This is a great conversation.”

“It’s late, Cas,” Dean said pointedly.

Castiel put hands on his hips and walked forward. “See you, Gabe.”

“See you.”

Castiel shot Dean a look as he left the hut. Dean hung his head and followed.

When they entered Dean’s hut nearby, Dean murmured, “you aren’t a happy person, are you?”

“That’s something that needs to be earned,” Castiel said. “Smiles, laughter, happiness. I have paid tenfold for feeling them.”

“Good things happen, Cas.”

“Not in my experience.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Dean stepped forward. “To finally give you some happiness.”

“Maybe,” Castiel shrugged, “but I won’t hold my breath.”

————

On week three, Castiel had to go to the moonblood hut. As he prepared to spend seven days suffering alongside fellow omegas, he saw that Gabriel and Charlie were there as well.

The hut was built to reflect the sun’s rays at any angle, creating a massive heater so that omegas could sweat it out. It was better to be sweltering than curled up in pain. It was also a welcome break from society since alphas steered clear of the property. It was a place where omegas were truly isolated from the village.

“Cassieeee!” Charlie whined, making grabby hands from her side position on the ground, “come hold me.”

Castiel made a grumpy face and plopped down beside her. “I don’t wanna lay down.”

Charlie sighed. “Guess I’ll die here, then.”

Castiel tucked his legs underneath him. “Sorry, hon. Got my own problems.”

He saw a figure crawl towards him, taking his same position. 

“Guess we really are friends,” Gabriel muttered.

Castiel barked out a quick laugh, the smile somehow alleviating his pain, if only for a moment.

Castiel was on day four of his stay at the moonblood hut alongside Charlie and Gabriel when the drama came to him. The sun had fallen, and Castiel smelled spruce trees outside.

Castiel’s eyes widened, and he inhaled sharply. His spine straightened as he sat up from his laid position.

Charlie and Gabriel saw the quick movement from their own cots, and peered up at Castiel. They saw him staring at the door, and tilted their heads to follow his eyeline.

It was a long-standing myth that what the omegas suffered every month was a disease. Alphas could be tainted by its impurity, and not be considered a viable man or woman anymore. Only omega parents were allowed to remain in their huts, since their task as a caretaker was considered too important for them to wallow in the moonblood hut.

Dean did not seem to care about such myths, and such ridiculous beliefs.

Every omega used what lucidity they had left to stare at Dean as he entered. It was like a mirage, how slowly he moved, how the heat made the mind lag and blur.

Dean found Castiel in the back of the hut, curled in on himself near the wall. He sensed Charlie and Gabriel watching, half-sitting-up in their cots.

Dean lowered himself to a crouch, gaze observing Castiel in his sweaty glory. He was practically dripping sweat, but the heat felt too wonderful to wipe it away. His hair was plastered to his head, and he did not have the strength to fix it. His clothes were probably soaked through in some places, but he did not feel like changing them yet. His skin was sticky, but he remained parched. Castiel could barely keep his eyes open, and he was tired but not at the same time.

Dean gathered Castiel’s face in his hands, tipped his head down, and ghosted his lips softly. It was up to Castiel to mature the press, and he was so dazed that he did so without a thought.

He didn’t realize that every omega in the moonblood hut was staring for a good few seconds.

Dean pulled back an inch, and Castiel remembered where he was, dragging his lucid mind out of the clouds. He smelled the faintest scent of spruce trees, and met Dean’s gaze.

“I miss you,” Dean murmured, so quietly that only Castiel could hear.

The admission made Castiel want to fall into him, fall and rest and melt into him. But no matter how weak he felt, now wasn’t the time nor the place for that.

Castiel inclined his head in acknowledgment, forcing his eyes to remain open.

Dean sensed his perpetual tiredness, and brushed their noses together. Castiel thinks he would have blushed in any other situation.

Dean withdrew his touch, rising to his feet and leaving him with a parting look. Every gaze watched Dean leave, and immediately whispered about how he would be tainted forever.

Castiel merely rolled his eyes and laid back on his cot, tossing a blanket over his shoulders and shutting his eyes.

————

Week three became week four when Castiel returned to Dean’s hut.

Chatter from his kiss at the moonblood hut was still being discussed. Castiel leaned into the whispers, and learned Dean called another summons at dawn the previous day. Dean dispelled the myth, and after the new laws resulted in bloodshed, no one spoke against him.

Castiel would normally cluck his tongue at the fear he saw in the gazes of those who crossed Dean. But Castiel was truly glad of the changes Dean was making. Those who were afraid deserved to have their minds corrected.

Dean was waiting for Castiel when he arrived at sunset. Castiel brought back his sweaty clothes in a bag, which he would either wash or burn tomorrow depending on their condition.

Dean was near the front of the hut, a small fire roasting a flayed rabbit on a spit. He gazed upon Castiel and said, “only a minute left.”

Castiel hummed and stepped inside the hut. He tossed his bag onto his bed, then noticed something on the table.

A branch of spruce leaves laid on the surface, a centerpiece between their chairs.

Castiel glided towards it, realizing the gesture for exactly what it was. He dragged a finger across the branch, feeling the leaves and taking a deep inhale.

As the spruce filled his nostrils and scented his entire being, Castiel made a decision that would change his life forever.

On his exhale, he went to the entrance of the hut. He saw Dean carrying in the rabbit, and grabbed a blade on the counter. Dean set the rabbit near the spruce, and received an acknowledgment from Castiel.

As Castiel cut into the rabbit with a precise hand, he asked, “where did you find it?”

“A klick west,” Dean replied. “There’s a new stream vein, and spruce trees grow there.”

“I’m surprised you found one,” Castiel said, dividing the rabbit meat between them. “They do not grow here often.”

“That’s why you like them, right?”

Castiel shrugged, sitting across from Dean. “I’ve said before. It reminds me of better times.”

Dean dropped the subject, digging into his meat. Castiel observed how he ate like an animal, and compared it to how delicately he handled his own food. It nearly had Castiel snort with laughter.

When they first met, Castiel found Dean’s brutishness to be distasteful. But after learning how purposefully gentle Dean was around Castiel, it made something inside him quiver.

As Castiel paid attention to Dean’s rough hands, that quiver soon became a roar.

The moment they were done eating and the table was clean, Castiel plopped himself into Dean’s lap as he sat back down.

Dean blinked up at him in shock, but did not make to push him away.

“I’ve been thinking,” Castiel said, “about a great many things.”

Dean noticed the way Castiel perched on him, and murmured, “I already know what it’s about.”

Castiel hummed, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Your walk inside the moonblood hut got me thinking. You really didn’t care I looked awful.”

“You didn’t look awful,” Dean said assuredly.

“Where I see the bad,” Castiel continued, “you see the good. That’s what my mother said a successful pairing is all about. That reminder, and when you said you wanted me to be happy...I want to be happy too. I want you to remind me what it’s like.”

“And you want to mate with me?” Dean asked softly.

“Yes, but,” Castiel cast his gaze downwards, “only if you want to. You’re the alpha, and have to...initiate.”

Castiel suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air, Dean wrapping his arms around Castiel’s back to secure him. Castiel’s face was above Dean’s as he walked, and he tilted it down.

There was a fire in his green eyes as he asked, “does this work for an initiation?”

Castiel tipped his forehead down and chuckled into Dean’s skin. It was always a short action when he laughed, gone before it was even there. “It does.”

Dean reached his own bed, and Castiel realized they would share a bed for the rest of their lives after tonight. Castiel thought he would be afraid, but it was comforting instead.

Dean laid Castiel down, and Castiel tossed his arms around Dean’s neck to pull him down. Dean fell on top of him and Castiel dragged their lips together. Dean sighed into it, and intensified the kiss further.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed, “I need you to be my alpha.”

“And I need you to be my omega,” Dean murmured.

Castiel read the need between them, and put a hand over the fastenings at his shoulders. They unclipped easily, and Dean watched the long tunic slide off him. Dean tossed away the fabric and drank him in with animalistic hunger in his gaze. 

Dean absentmindedly took off his own clothes, tossing them over his head.

Castiel forgot how to think coherently.

————

Castiel saw color when Dean kissed him.

He felt the world after Dean mated with him.

And he knew it sounded ridiculous, but Castiel realized that Dean was what mattered to him. His cynicism and apprehensiveness seemed so silly now. He had nothing to fear.

Castiel inhaled the strong scent of spruce trees as he awoke before dawn, Dean’s body cast over his in a protective stance. One of Dean’s arms was tossed over his chest, grasping the hilt of a sharp blade that he hid near Castiel’s side of the bed.

Castiel thought about a scenario wherein someone would barge into the hut, and Dean would awake in a single heartbeat, poised with his blade pointed outward to protect him.

The thought made Castiel giggle.

Castiel had been told by several teachers and old family members what a mating was like. They said it was different for everyone, but immensely pleasurable nonetheless.

It was more than immensely pleasurable.

Castiel had been taught that the alpha to an omega, or vice versa, was the other half meant to make someone whole. He thought the idea was a gross over-exaggeration, but it wasn’t.

Something that Castiel hadn’t thought was missing was restored to him, with some added benefits that were not mentioned to him as a child. He could feel Dean’s emotions as surely as he felt his own. They had a connection between minds that could never be broken.

Castiel recalled some mates being incredibly in tune with one another, but he had chalked it up to experience, to the alpha and omega knowing each other long enough to predict their partner’s outcomes.

Not every pairing had this power, but Castiel and Dean were chosen to have it. Castiel concluded that it must be because they waited to mate, engaging in conversations and getting to know each other organically.

Their slow and sensual joining provided further evidence as to why Castiel could currently tap into Dean’s mind and sense his growing wakefulness.

Dean’s soft snores ceased, and he inhaled deeply, sounding a bit like a lumbering bear as he exhaled.

More animal than man, indeed.

Castiel’s baser instincts quite liked it.

Dean’s eyes opened, and his hand left the hilt of his sharp blade. It splayed across his stomach instead, and he met Castiel’s gaze.

Contentment was prominent in Dean’s everything, and Castiel turned his head to the side. He felt the feeling wash over him, and he exhaled through his nose. He closed his eyes, and he felt Dean’s lips press against his softly.

Castiel felt his mouth upturn into a smirk, and his eyes fluttered open. Dean studied him with half-lidded eyes.

They looked at each other, and at the same time, they began to laugh. They sounded like one organism, their separate laughters chiming together to create a single melody. 

Dean rolled on top of Castiel and rested their foreheads together. Their laughter grew softer, into chuckles, and they breathed synchronized exhales. Dean leaned down, pressing their lips together again as they gained control of their laughter. Castiel gladly kissed back, framing Dean’s cheeks in his hands as he pulled away.

Dean made a little noise of protest, much like a whining wolf pup, and Castiel kissed him again.

“Silly man,” Castiel teased, breathing into his mouth. He turned his cheek, Dean’s lips dragging against his jawline. “You are not a child.”

“No,” Dean said deeply, “we most certainly are not.”

As he made to kiss Castiel again, Castiel stopped him with a finger to his lips. “Dean,” he said authoritatively, “it is dawn.”

Dean exhaled deeply through his nose, his lips catching Castiel’s cheek. “But you look so beautiful.”

“Do I?” Castiel cast an arm on Dean’s shoulder blades, dragging his fingertips across his upper back. “I’ll look just as beautiful when you return with a,” he chose an animal, and smirked, “wild boar.”

Dean lifted his head, leveling his gaze with Castiel’s below him. “A wild boar, huh?” Dean smirked. “Is that what you want to eat? To test my bravery?”

“I know you are brave,” Castiel said, “but bringing back a wild boar would be a sight, wouldn’t it?”

Dean sensed the amusement and playfulness in Castiel’s tone. “You tease me, and you test me.” He sat up on Castiel’s legs, and said, “I accept your challenge.”

————

“Hold up,” Meg smirked, “you challenged Dean to do what?”

Castiel flounced towards the stream, his dirty clothes cast over his arm. Charlie, Jo, Meg, Gabriel, and Balthazar chose to accompany him.

Once they sensed he mated with Dean, they followed Castiel around like a bunch of lost pups. They noticed how Castiel seemed more open and cheerful, and followed him mostly out of curiosity.

“I challenged Dean,” Castiel said airily, “to catch a wild boar for me.” They reached the stream, and Castiel set down his dirty clothes along the grass. He pulled a tunic out of the pile and dipped it into the stream. As he squeezed out the water, he said, “I thought it would be funny. Don’t you think it would be funny?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Jo said, “a boar would be wonderful.”

“But should you really be,” Charlie asked, “challenging an alpha?”

“You worry too much.” Castiel dunked more clothes and began to wring them out. “If he comes back with a boar, great. If not, who really cares?”

“Um,” Balthazar raised a hand, “he will?”

“Alphas take challenges very seriously,” Gabriel agreed.

Castiel shrugged. “He knew I wouldn’t care either way.” He grabbed more clothes and washed them. “We’ll know soon. They’re a mile away.”

His friends proceeded to look at him as if he spontaneously grew an extra head.

“How,” Jo asked, “could you possibly know that?”

Castiel snorted, and a little laugh bubbled from his mouth. “I can’t explain it.”

“Gabe,” Balthazar turned to Gabriel, “can you smell Sam from a mile away?”

“No,” Gabriel murmured, “a half mile at best.”

The group turned towards Castiel, who was finishing with his washing. They regarded him carefully, how he seemed strangely lighthearted since the mating, how his eyes shined brighter, how he held himself higher.

If anyone deserved happiness, it was Castiel.

A moment elapsed, and Castiel cast his damp clothes over his arm. He caught his friends staring and arched an eyebrow. “What? Is there a bug on my face?”

“No,” Charlie said, “you’re good.”

Castiel regarded them warily, then began walking. The group shuffled after him. They spent the day together until the alphas broke through the tree line to the west.

The omegas watched with wide eyes as horses and alphas dragged along a butchered wild boar.

The omegas stared at Castiel, and he shrugged flippantly. “Guess it’s our lucky day,” he said.

“He took it seriously,” Gabriel said in disbelief, “and he actually delivered.”

“I’m titillated,” Jo said.

Balthazar stared at her, then at Castiel. Expecting a brawl, he deflated when there wasn’t one. Castiel simply rolled his eyes at what was apparently an expected response.

“Well,” Castiel said, “what should I make Dean do next?”

“Whatever you want, hon,” Meg said with a permanent smirk.


	3. ONE YEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel turned on his side, inhaling spruce trees on his alpha’s form. “Dean?”
> 
> “Hm?” Dean was on his back, and his eyes remained closed.
> 
> “Do you want children?”

Castiel observed children more and more as he became happier and happier.

It had been a year since he was mated to Dean, and he found himself in a precarious position. It was expected of the alpha and omega leader to procreate, but Dean had not mentioned anything of the sort. Castiel focused on their daily routine, and watched Meg and Jo find their alphas. Castiel recognized them as good hunters. Balthazar and Charlie remained unmated, but Balthazar didn’t seem to care and Charlie was optimistic that her time would come.

While Castiel was glad that he found a rhythm with Dean, thoughts of children were subliminally transferred into his brain. Castiel would walk to the stream, and pass a group of children running around the grass. Castiel would go to the trading market, and observe children grasping their omega parent’s hand to guide them through the bustle. Castiel would sew blankets, and pondered if he should make some to swaddle babies.

Children at the village weren’t few and far between, but they were considered precious nonetheless.

Castiel decided to ask Gabriel one blustery afternoon, as they rested near the watering hole, “why have you and Sam not had children?”

Gabriel laid against a sturdy oak tree trunk and replied, “it’s not what I want.”

“You?” Castiel blinked, leaning forward a little. “Does that mean Sam wants them and you don’t?”

“We’re still young and pretty,” Gabriel said with a smirk. “We’ll worry about it in a few years.”

“I see.” Castiel frowned, his brows furrowed. He glanced at the first flower buds of spring sprouting by his thighs. He ran a finger up a long stem, a light blue bud looking to bloom in the coming weeks. A gust of wind made the flower bend, ticking Castiel’s knee. Castiel brushed the stem back to its position, smoothing out his brown leather skirt.

“You want children,” Gabriel tipped his head back, but regarded Castiel with a bat of his eyelashes, “don’t you?”

Castiel remained silent for a few beats, staring at a pink bud nearest to the blue one. “I might.”

“Well,” Gabriel said, “good for you. If you feel ready,” he shrugged, “just jump your alpha when it’s your time.”

Castiel snorted out a laugh. “My time is coming up fast. Do you think I should wait?”

“Nah,” Gabriel replied. “Talk to Dean, though. Has he mentioned children at all?”

Castiel regarded the two flower buds, and observed a third that looked to be a twin of the pink one. “He hasn’t.”

“He probably doesn’t want to scare you off,” Gabriel suggested. “I wouldn’t worry. He wants children.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “And how would you know?”

“Dean is a soft man,” Gabriel said, “even though he is an alpha. Hard enough to lead uncontested, but soft enough to show gentleness to those he truly cares for, like Sam.”

Castiel inclined his head. “And me.”

“And you.”

“Gabe, you might be right.”

“I try my best,” Gabriel said, a twinkle in his eye.

After receiving this motivation from Gabriel, Castiel approached Dean when he was falling asleep.

Castiel learned Dean was the most truthful between unconsciousness and wakefulness. If Dean lied to him, he would know immediately.

Castiel turned on his side, inhaling spruce trees on his alpha’s form. “Dean?”

“Hm?” Dean was on his back, and his eyes remained closed.

“Do you want children?”

The final word had a lazy smile tugging at the corner of Dean’s mouth. “I do.”

“How many?”

“As many as you’ll give me,” Dean murmured, his head nuzzling near Castiel’s neck. “G’night.”

Castiel’s heart raced, but he kissed Dean’s temple. “Good night.”

Dean dropped off into a peaceful sleep, and Castiel listened to him snore. He allowed the grizzly exhales to act as a metronome, lulling him to sleep.

————

The realization of what Castiel had asked didn’t hit him until Dean was off hunting several miles to the west. Dean had not mentioned it, and there’s a very real chance that he didn’t remember.

The question ate at Castiel all day. It preoccupied him as he dragged buckets of freshwater to and fro, balancing buckets filled to the brim alongside Balthazar. It preoccupied him as he gathered berries with Jo and Meg, the sun rising higher in the sky. It preoccupied him as he went to the market with Charlie and Gabriel, trading their wares for clothes. It seriously bothered him as he bathed in the watering hole, and omegas sought out his relationship advice.

Castiel still didn’t understand why omegas sought him out in this way, but he supposed being the leader of change resulted in authority and responsibilities. If his friends noticed his inner turmoil, they chose not to comment.

When the sun fell and food was distributed among the villagers, Dean returned to Castiel with determination in his eyes.

“My beautiful omega,” Dean said to him, after they had eaten and settled into bed, “would you truly like to have children?”

Not expecting to be asked directly, Castiel found himself averting Dean’s fiery gaze. “It is something that has...been on my mind.”

“I see,” Dean said thoughtfully, “and I must ask...is it because you feel a pressure to procreate due to our position, or is it because you genuinely want children?”

Castiel sighed as he laid in bed, and Dean observed him carefully. “We’ve had a wonderful year to ourselves,” he said, “but the bed that was once mine makes our hut feel...empty.”

Dean regarded the space, and murmured, “two children could fit there. Maybe three.”

Castiel’s lips curved into a smile. “My mind has wandered lately. Thinking about...what our children might look like. What they would be like. Who they would become. I thought I would never want children, but I want them with you.”

Dean regarded him with a head tilt, hesitation in his gaze. “We will not have as much time for one another. We will not get to mate, or sleep peacefully beside each other. Have you thought it through?”

Castiel teased, “are our joinings that good for you?”

Dean hummed. “I will miss you in the way I have you now.”

“You still have me,” Castiel said softly, “you will always have me.” He found himself instinctually resting his palm against his stomach, but once he realized it, he left it there. “I have thought it through, and I want children. What say you?”

“I think,” Dean’s smile was as warm as the sun itself, “we should prepare ourselves.”

————

Over the next three days, Dean took the outdated Hunting Test.

It was a test created by Dean’s great-grandfather, to show an omega that their alpha was ready to provide extra food for children. Only highly skilled alphas completed the test, and omegas did not seem to care either way, Castiel included.

But Castiel recognized Dean’s interesting choice for what it was: a way to remind the villagers that he was an alpha leader with a lot to prove.

A part of Castiel, though, found the gesture sweet.

On the first day, Dean returned with a dozen trout that he caught with his bare hands. It was a fairly easy task, especially for Dean, the best hunter in the village.

The alphas and omegas realized what was going on when Dean returned on the second day with three deers, each resembling a family member.

As the alphas rode on their horses with the fresh kills, Gabriel was the first to turn towards Castiel, an amused grin on his face. “He’s taking the test, isn’t he?”

“Test?” Balthazar furrowed his brows, looking at the deer and back towards Gabriel. “The hunting test?”

“That’s old school,” Meg commented, “but respectable.”

“You’ve clearly had the children conversation,” Jo said. “Is this his way of accepting?”

“It’s for show,” Castiel answered vaguely.

“But you like it,” Balthazar said boldly, “am I right?”

Castiel shrugged. “I never see the need for theatrics, but I suppose it’s...alright.”

“That means he likes it,” Charlie teased with a grin, “and he doesn’t want to admit it.”

On the third and final day of the test, Castiel was nervous Dean wouldn’t be able to complete the task. Only the most agile, silent, and quick hunters could accomplish the entire test.

Dean proved Castiel’s worries wrong when, as the sun beat at its hottest, his pack returned with a dead fox.

Castiel’s heart stopped for a long beat, and he was paralyzed.

Killing a fox was nearly impossible, but Dean somehow outsmarted it.

Dean looked at him, then, and his gaze shot through Castiel’s insides, buzzing his veins and pounding on his heart. The omegas watched with wide eyes at the exchange, then broke out into applause.

Castiel couldn’t recall the last time the test was ever finished.

Castiel knew this was all ridiculous, he knew it, but his baser instincts roared to life.

He wanted Dean’s children now more than ever.

————

Castiel felt it in his soul when he joined with Dean that night.

He was going to carry a child. He could already sense it, in a way he could not even begin to explain. It was going to take, and Castiel knew it with a startling certainty.

That morning, when Dean awoke before dawn, Castiel grasped his arm before he left the bed. Dean halted to a strange crouch, looking down at Castiel. He was clearly surprised to see him conscious.

Castiel slid his fingers down Dean’s arm, tangling their fingers together. Castiel gave his hand a light tug, and Dean pliantly dropped to the bed. 

Castiel guided Dean’s hand to his stomach, and nodded a single time.

Dean’s expression melted before Castiel’s very eyes, his lips parting in amazement and awe. His gaze darted towards their joined hands on Castiel’s stomach.

As quick as a blink, Dean was lying atop Castiel and kissing his face in a frenzy. Castiel laughed, Dean’s lips brushing against his skin and tickling his neck, his throat, his jaw, his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his mouth.

When the assault finally stopped, Dean nuzzled Castiel’s nose, bringing their foreheads together. Their eyes met in close proximity, and they shared a smile. Dean brought his hand towards Castiel’s stomach again, and Castiel rested his palm atop Dean’s. They looked together, at the space of his stomach that would grow, and Dean kissed Castiel’s lips intently.

“I love you,” Dean said, his voice rattling Castiel’s bones and settling there.

“And I love you.” Castiel kissed him again, and said, “you must go.”

Dean exhaled through his nose, glancing at their joined hands one last time. Then, with a long parting look that was intense enough to give Castiel chills, Dean left the bed, and the hut.

————

Castiel was picking berries near the village when he was joined by his friends.

His eyebrows pinched together. “You have different tasks. What are you all doing here?”

“You smell different,” Charlie said warily.

Castiel snorted, sitting by the bush and picking blackberries. “I...smell different.” He dropped a handful of berries into his basket. “That’s why you came here?”

“Is something wrong?” Meg asked, danger in her eyes should he answer affirmatively. “Did he do something to you?”

It had been a few days since their joining, and Castiel was entirely certain he was pregnant. He had not gathered the courage to tell his friends yet, but they sensed the change in him. He should have given them more credit.

Castiel huffed out a laugh, there and gone like most of his laughs when he was not in bed with Dean. “Did he do something to me?” He smiled wryly, shaking his head. “I would not allow him to do something I did not want. You know that.”

“You’re confusing me,” Balthazar said.

“Spit it out, Cas,” Jo said, hands on hips. “What’s going on?”

Castiel locked gazes with Gabriel, the only one who had not spoken, and a knowing glint reached his golden brown eyes.

Castiel looked up at his friends, his task having halted. He paused dramatically.

Then, he placed a hand on his stomach.

Several pairs of eyes bugged out of their heads. All but Gabriel was utterly shocked, and Gabriel grinned.

“You used your seductiveness to your advantage, I see,” Gabriel said proudly.

Castiel smiled meekly in affirmation. He rose to his feet, the basket of blackberries in his hand.

“We’ll help carry,” Jo murmured weakly.

Castiel shot her a look. “You know me better than that.”

“We’re happy for you,” Charlie said. “This is just...surprising.”

“Oh?” Castiel began to walk away from the berry bushes, and the group followed. “I must be harder to read than I thought.”

“You never expressed,” Meg said, “that you wanted children.”

“I do not express a lot of things,” Castiel said, “but overexpress other things. I’m pregnant. I’m very shocking and scandalous. Let’s move past it.”

The group began to laugh, and Castiel was glad for the following topic change.

————

Dean developed an endless fascination for Castiel in the coming weeks.

Every morning and night, he would observe Castiel’s growing stomach with a fondness that resulted in a wave of spruce trees filling Castiel’s nose. Dean would place his hand on his stomach often, as if wanting to understand. He would place kisses there, inhaling Castiel’s slightly different scent and smiling. He would ask how the unborn child was doing every day, and Castiel would bat him away, saying the child was hardly grown and to be patient.

Castiel found himself hiding blushes, feeling very much like a young boy hiding behind his mother’s skirts.

And after assuring Dean that their matings did not have to cease because Castiel was pregnant, Dean’s fascination only grew.

“It won’t hurt you, or our baby?” Dean asked, his eyes wide like a curious boy.

Castiel pulled him closer in bed, chuckling as he shook his head. “When I begin to grow larger, my pain will only increase. This is one way to relieve the pain. It will help me, and our baby. It will let him know he is loved, and we await his arrival.”

“He?” Dean’s gaze turned playful. “How do you know it’s a boy?”

“I have a strong feeling,” Castiel said, a smile that was becoming natural and permanent returning to his face. “Do not argue with me. I am always right.”

As Castiel entered his fourth month, he became certain that he was carrying a boy. He sensed it one afternoon, as he went to a smaller watering hole to get away from the omegas sending him well wishes. Gabriel chose to accompany him, and he was remarking on Castiel’s pregnancy glow when he felt it.

It was as if in that moment, his son gave him a little nudge.

Castiel sensed the brush between minds, and nearly tripped over a fallen branch.

He froze, and Gabriel held onto his shoulder, steadying him. “Cas, what happened?” Gabriel was asking, but Castiel needed a moment.

The world fell in and out of focus, and he used Gabriel’s grip to center him again.

Castiel blinked, inhaled deeply, rested his palm on his stomach, and exhaled through his nose slowly.

“Gabe,” Castiel breathed, “my son’s mind is connected to mine.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “What?”

Castiel thought back to his teachings. Omegas has a strong connection to their child in the womb, but it was extremely rare to have connected minds.

“I feel him,” Castiel pointed to his temple, “nudging me, right here. He says hello.” He sensed his eyes watering, and blinked rapidly to disperse the moisture. He splayed his fingers across his stomach, which was starting to protrude noticeably. “Hello, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Gabriel was frozen in disbelief, “that is pretty weird. Does it feel weird?”

“It’s...nice,” Castiel said carefully. “Yeah, nice. Reassuring.”

Gabriel didn’t seem to know what to say, which might be a first for him. He grasped for words, and he settled on, “a boy, huh?”

“I’ve felt it for a while now,” Castiel murmured, staring at his stomach, “but this is proof.”

After a moment, they walked on, and Castiel told Dean of the change that night. Dean was glad that Castiel was so connected to their son, and their joining that night was particularly pleasurable.

Castiel was reaching his fifth full moon when Dean insisted that he rest more often during the day. Castiel almost wanted to haughtily dismiss Dean’s worries, but he decided they were warranted, especially since he was housing two minds. Castiel allowed himself rest breaks between tasks, soon realizing that he was straining himself and needed them.

On one particularly hot day, Castiel got cravings. Once he said the words “fox meat” to Dean, he could tell Dean wanted to tease him. Something inside Dean made him back down and promise to catch a fox the next day. Dean delivered on the promise, returning with a dead fox swung over his horse saddle as he rode into the village. The omegas soon remarked on the odds of such a feat being accomplished twice by the same alpha.

Castiel could tell the omegas were a tad jealous, and he smirked.

That night proved to be the best meal Castiel and the baby ever had. Dean recognized Castiel’s rare happiness, and vowed to capture a fox whenever he could.

It was one of those nights after a meal of fox meat that Castiel started listing off names for their child. Dean did not like any of them, and suggested some of the most bizarre names Castiel ever heard. Castiel laughed and shot them down, and his son gave a nudge.

The name hit him, transferring from mind to mind. “Jack.”

Dean blinked, observing Castiel confusedly. “Jack?”

Castiel glanced at his stomach, placing his palm there. “He would like to be named Jack.”

Dean’s eyes darted from his stomach to his awestruck face, looking into Castiel’s impossibly blue eyes. “Jack it is, then.”

————

Castiel was on his sixth full moon as a pregnant omega when another village tried to invade.

The closest village to them was a few klicks east, and was the reason they hunted to the west. It was a normal day, with omegas in the markets making trades.

Horses burst through the east clearing, and it didn’t feel quite real as the opposing village charged. Alphas began swinging axes and blades, tearing down trees, gaining on them fast.

Castiel reacted, yelling out orders to get inside huts and force them closed. Omegas scattered, and Sam emerged from a hut with an assortment of weapons strapped to his person. Castiel regarded with wide eyes as Sam charged towards the horses, cutting two men down with an axe in each hand. The horses ran on autopilot into the trees, and a dozen more alphas arrived. Castiel observed his friends rushing into huts as they were told, and he sprinted towards his own. He practically fell into the door, grasping the weapons Dean had around the hut.

As he ran out of the hut, he noticed Sam had taken out quite a few alphas, who were bleeding like stuck boars on the grass. The brutality was something Castiel had not truly seen before, but pure adrenaline forced his feet to rush forward, his mind compartmentalizing the information that would plague his thoughts later. 

The smell of spruce trees reached Castiel’s mind, and he knew that Dean sensed the village was in danger. Castiel could practically envision him now, crouched near his prey, his movements soundless as he raised a machete, and stopped.

Dean was coming. Until then, Castiel had to help Sam.

Castiel saw a blade catch Sam’s forearm, and he fell to his knees. Castiel pushed forward, remembering how to use weapons from his training as a young boy.

He grasped the hilt of a knife, positioned it correctly between his fingers, and tossed it.

He watched the blade land in an alpha’s shoulder as he dismantled from his horse, prepared to strike Sam down.

Since Gabriel would probably kill him if something happened to Sam under his watch, Castiel had to act fast.

The alpha fell off his horse, bleeding intensely from the wound. Castiel ate up the distance, yanking the blade from the alpha’s shoulder with a sickening crunch. The alpha spat up blood, and Castiel used his foot to pin him down. 

He held the blade with white knuckles, and possessing a ferocity he didn’t know he had, he brought the blade down, the alpha’s throat splitting in two as he died.

As he straightened his posture, taking the blade with him, a spear sliced close to his neck.

“Drop it,” the voice spat, behind Castiel, off to his right.

Castiel gritted his teeth. “You drop it, assbutt.”

The alpha laughed, and his tone rippled with authority. He was clearly the leader in charge of his village. “Do you want your child to live,” he moved the spear towards Castiel’s large stomach, “or not?”

Everything inside Castiel burned.

He heard horses rushing into the village, and he heard a lumbering man that must be Sam coming from behind him, but they were all far away, in a completely different world.

An animalistic growl fell from his snarl and his hand moved with the quickness of a cheetah, holding fast to the spear and yanking it from the alpha’s leaders grasp. He was pitched forward, and Castiel swerved around with incredible speed.

The spear found its mark in the alpha leader’s jugular, and Castiel drove the sharp end in even harder, and for longer, until the alpha choked on his own blood.

Since his pain did not feel like enough, Castiel used his elbows to lift the alpha an inch off the ground, driving the spear into him as he choked harder.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, as if inquisitive. He spoke in an airy yet dangerous tone. “What was that you said, again?”

The alpha leader choked, and blood spilled from his lips down his chin.

With a hard tug, Castiel removed the spear from the alpha leader’s throat, and he dropped to the ground, dying in agonizing anguish.

Castiel clenched his jaw and grabbed the spear with both hands. He broke it in half, throwing both sides near the dead body.

He turned his head to the side, and realized he had the entire village as an audience.

Dean stepped forward, away from the masses. He was coated in blood — like Castiel, he realized belatedly. Whether it was animal or human blood or both, Castiel wasn’t sure. He would bet on it being a mixture.

Dean reached him in a few bounds, then knelt by his feet, looking into his eyes beseechingly. “Name your punishment.”

Castiel was reminded of the laws in favor of omegas, and shook his head with a scoff. “I don’t want to punish you.”

“I failed you,” Dean said. “Name your punishment.”

Castiel sighed, placing a hand on his stomach. He caught a wave of concern in Dean’s eyes, and he sensed his son nudge his mind.

“He’s okay,” Castiel mouthed, Dean visibly sighing in relief.

Castiel glanced at the main hut, where alphas met to plan and map the area. A large wooden beam was erected on the roof to indicate the village entrance. 

Castiel looked back at Dean, and projected his voice, “you will shoot down a falcon, the fastest bird alive, and pin it to the beam. It will deter further attacks.”

The audience gasped at the challenge, and how it really could be considered an apt punishment. They watched Dean nod numbly in acceptance, and rise to his feet.

Dean offered a hand, and Castiel let him lead them back to their hut. They washed off the blood, and Dean asked what happened. Castiel recited what he did, and what the alpha leader said, and Dean nearly growled in anger. He settled for kissing his stomach instead, inhaling the scent of Castiel and their unborn child.

Castiel felt the baby kick and gasped in delight, a smile frozen on his face. Dean observed confusedly, and Castiel brought his hand to the right side of his stomach. Castiel rubbed his stomach with the other hand and cooed, “kick for your Dad, sweetheart.”

There was a beat, and the baby kicked against Dean’s palm. Dean was filled with such joy so quickly that Castiel hardly recognized him. Dean hummed and said, “hello, baby boy. I can’t wait to meet you.” He smiled up at Castiel, and said, “I can already tell you’ll be as incredible as the omega carrying you.”

————

As Castiel reached his due date, he became more and more exhausted. He would take several rest breaks, and not feel any better when he stood up. Dean had been warning him to take things slower, but he did not listen.

He would have to listen now.

This lead to Castiel being put on bed, and the boredom got to him. He received frequent visits from his friends, and they came bearing herbal pain remedies as well as gifts for the baby. Castiel’s favorite gift was from Sam and Dean, who had chopped down a tree to carve out an intricately-designed crib. It rested on Dean’s side of the bed, and Dean placed blades near Castiel and the crib so that he could protect them both.

Since the attack, Dean had shot down a falcon and placed it on the wooden beam, as Castiel had directed. There have been no attacks since, and the villagers thanked him that no one got hurt that day.

It turned out that a pregnant omega was a more dangerous adversary than the strongest alpha.

Dean continued to mate with Castiel, and it helped alleviate the pain that had become a constant companion. Castiel always felt shy, now that he was so large, and called himself an unattractive whale. Dean shook his head every time, kissing his insecurities away and initiating pleasurable joinings that made Castiel’s toes curl.

Castiel grew close to his due date and felt well enough to sew blankets, since the hut was nearby. 

He had just completed a blanket for his child when he stood up, and his water broke.

Thankfully, all of his friends were with him, and they sprung into action.

The next thing Castiel knew, he was lying in his bed. Balthazar, Charlie, Jo, and Meg were there, frantically preparing for birth. Gabriel ran to get Sam, who Castiel heard riding a horse into the woods to alert Dean.

Castiel focused on breathing, Charlie providing a soothing voice amongst the chaos erupting around him. Gabriel returned and sat on Castiel’s other side, helping Charlie instruct his breathing exercises.

Castiel drowned out the majority of the excruciating pain, Dean returning in a maddening rush to the hut.

A part of Castiel was shocked that he wanted to be present for the birth. Alphas chose to wait until the child was born.

But Dean was no regular alpha.

Castiel’s friends were genuinely surprised to see Dean there, but continued with their tasks. Charlie shifted to Gabriel’s side of the bed, allowing Dean to sit on Castiel’s left. Dean said nothing, slotting their fingers together, a sign that he was there to stay. Castiel managed to half-smile through a contraction before he was lost in a haze, squeezing Dean’s hand for dear life.

It was midday when Castiel went into labor, and it was late at night when he heard his son’s first cries.

He truly breathed for the first time in hours, his friends washing away the blood as his baby cried.

Since no one was looking at them, Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek, guiding him to his lips. Spruce trees overwhelmed Castiel’s senses, and he sighed into Dean’s touch.

When the blissful kiss was over, Dean mouthed, “I love you.”

Castiel flushed, and mouthed, “I love you too.”

The moment was broken by Charlie, who crouched by Castiel, the baby boy swaddled in her arms with the very blanket Castiel just completed. Charlie smiled and transferred the baby to Castiel. He secured his hold, sitting up a little, and peered down at his sleeping son.

Castiel could already tell he would look like a perfect combination of both of them.

“Hello, Jack,” Castiel breathed, inhaling the pure scent of his son. It reminded him of a sapling, still untainted by the weather and exuding an incomprehensible freshness.

This was his entire world, and Castiel barely registered his friends leaving because he was so distracted.

“He’s perfect,” Castiel said, looking at Dean, his gaze filled with hope. “Don’t you think?”

Dean grinned, his eyes darting between Castiel and the baby in his arms. “I think you’re both perfect.”

“I must look a mess,” Castiel said sheepishly.

Dean shook his head. “Never. You’re a warrior. My warrior.” He inhaled Jack’s scent and sighed contently. “I have everything I need, right here.”

Castiel smiled impishly. He took another inhale, spruce trees mixed with a sapling, and closed his eyes.

“You know what,” he murmured, “you might be right.”


	4. THREE YEARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was always being watched, but that day at the markets with Jack, trading a blanket for Dean’s coat, answering a curious Jack’s questions about pregnancy in the way he once answered Dean, it felt like an invasion of privacy.
> 
> He was being watched, in a way he had never been watched before. Castiel could not explain it, but he sensed an invisible pair of eyes at his back, criticizing him so that needles pricked at his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Destiel Day!

The formative years of Jack’s life were endlessly interesting for Castiel.

After giving birth, Castiel spent nearly a full moon confined to the hut, lying in bed and making a slow recovery. His baby laid beside him, either in Dean’s spot or on Castiel’s chest. He slept in his crib at night and sat on Castiel’s lap during meals. 

Castiel didn’t let Jack out of his sight, their attachment to one another immensely strong and unbreakable. Dean provided all the extra food they needed, his hunting skills becoming more efficient and fruitful than ever.

The day Castiel returned to civilization, baby Jack swaddled to his chest, omegas steered clear of him out of respect. Since Castiel was still getting used to having a child, he was grateful. Only his friends approached him fearlessly, and asked about what it was like being a parent. Castiel didn’t have adequate answers for them, but he knew the information was valuable.

As Jack grew into a walking-talking toddler, Castiel watched Balthazar and Charlie finally mate with their own alphas. A man for Balthazar, and a woman for Charlie. He laughed as Meg refused to get pregnant, and Jo was currently trying for a daughter.

Since baby fever was contagious, Castiel took advantage of Gabriel offering to babysit Jack for a night with Sam, so they can prepare for a child of their own.

Dean and Castiel were alone for the night, and it was perfect timing. 

It was no surprise to Castiel that, the very next morning, he felt their joining take. Castiel was pregnant again, when Jack was hardly three years old, but he was excited.

Dean noticed that morning, when Castiel awoke early and beamed brighter than ever. Dean rested their foreheads together, burrowing into his cheek. His lips brushed Castiel’s jaw as he murmured, “are you ready for another, my love?”

Castiel hummed, and rested a hand on his stomach. “The second is easier than the first.”

“Do you want a boy,” Dean breathed into his mouth, “or a girl?”

“A girl,” Castiel replied.

“Me too,” Dean admitted, giving Castiel a quick kiss. “I must go.”

“I want a deer for our meal,” Castiel teased.

“As you wish,” Dean promised, slipping away from the bed and leaving the hut.

Shortly after, Jack was dropped back home, babbling about how his uncles were the best. Dean came home that night with deer meat.

————

The market bustled with omegas buying clothing and freshly-skinned animals. 

Castiel was at a clothing stand, his son tugging at his brown kilt and linen shirt. “Papa!”

Castiel traded a coat for a blanket sewn by his own hands. Once the transaction was made, Castiel knelt down to his little boy’s level. He brushed back a wave of unruly chestnut hair, and peered into his pure blue eyes. “Yes, Jack?”

“I hear the alphas returning!” Jack exclaimed, pointing in the northwest direction.

There was a rustling sound from behind several thick trees. Castiel smelled spruce trees.

Dean’s pack of alphas broke the tree line, dead animals hung off the sides of leather saddles.

Dean lead the men and women forward, entering the village bazaar. The villagers allowed the pack of horses to pass through, Dean halting his horse at the clothing stall with a tug on the reigns.

Castiel and Jack hung their heads in acknowledgment. Dean reached his hand out, leaning over three dead foxes hung on the side of his saddle.

Dean ruffled Jack’s hair with a smile, making his boy laugh in reckless abandon. The sound broke through the tense silence, lightening the mood of those around them. Dean brushed his fingers along Castiel’s jawline, intimately swiping a thumb across his lips, as if kissing him in spirit. Castiel half-smiled, glancing upon the dead foxes and batting his eyelashes a single time. Dean hummed in acknowledgement, neither of them communicating with words. 

After a lingering stare, Dean whistled sharply, the horse moving forward again. His pack followed him to the large shack at the end of the village, where alphas gathered.

The market was suddenly livelier than it was before, villagers chatting about the safe return and successful hunt of their alphas.

“Papa,” Jack said.

Castiel came back to himself, smiling down at his pride and joy. “Yes, my little one?”

“How big is little sister today?”

Castiel chuckled, placing a protective hand over his stomach. It had only been two full moons, and he was endlessly glad that he sensed a girl in his womb nudging his mind. “She hasn’t grown since you last asked, my darling boy. These things take a long time, and require several full moons of patience. Perhaps if you become an omega, you will learn someday.”

Castiel lead Jack away from the market area, a hand lingering near his back, taking a leisurely walk to the huts. He knew Jack was struggling to walk over tougher terrain and needed to be steadied in case he fell.

Jack asked, “does it hurt?”

“No, sweet boy.” Castiel rubbed his stomach with his unoccupied hand. “Only when she grows large enough and wants to come into the world.”

Jack was silent as Castiel guided his boy inside the leftmost hut, shutting the door lightly.

Castiel had made changes to the once-barren space. Blankets were hung up as room dividers. There was a seating area for eating meals, and enough chairs for when company came over. Dean and Sam had dragged in a cot for Jack, and bedding for when he grew out of it.

Castiel set aside the new coat he had exchanged, folding it on the bedding he shared with Dean. The coat had fur lining inside, and was dyed a green color for camouflage.

As Castiel busied himself about the hut, Jack began playing with a set of whittled wooden animals. There was a wolf, a deer, a bear, a rabbit, a jaguar, a monkey, and a fox scattered about Jack’s square of space. Each animal had been made by a family member or friend specifically for Jack. The wolf was Sam, the deer was Charlie, the bear was Meg, the rabbit was Balthazar, the jaguar was Jo, the monkey was Gabriel, and the fox was Dean. Castiel was overwhelmed by the gifts when he received them, and he blamed his watery eyes on being more emotional since bearing a child.

The door opened, and Dean emerged, cleaned of animal blood and dirt.

“Dada!” Jack set down the whittled deer and scampered to Dean, hugging his leg.

Dean smiled easily, cupping the back of Jack’s head protectively. “Hello, my dear boy. Did you do a good job helping Papa today?”

Jack beamed and did a little jump. “I did!”

“That’s wonderful to hear.” Dean knelt to Jack’s level and kissed the crown of his head. “How about you do a big boy job for me?”

Jack gasped and jumped eagerly at the opportunity. “Okay!”

Dean chuckled at his enthusiasm. “I need you to shutter the windows from the outside, okay?”

“Okay!” Jack skipped outside the hut, setting to work joyfully.

Dean noticed the coat on the bed, Castiel turning to meet his gaze. “Thank you, Cas. I do need a new one, with winter approaching.”

“I figured as much,” Castiel said with an inclined head. “You’re welcome.”

Dean’s lips curved upwards. “Come here, my love.”

Castiel took measured steps across the hut, halting an inch from Dean’s kneeled position.

Dean lightly grasped Castiel’s hips, nuzzling his slightly rounded stomach. Dean kissed at his stomach reverently, starting at the waist and stopping at Castiel’s abdomen. Castiel had to stifle giggles, choosing not to bat him away at the silly gesture.

When that was done, Dean tilted his head up and asked, “how is our daughter today?”

Castiel replied with flushed cheeks, “she is hardly formed.”

“And I love her already,” Dean murmured.

“As do I,” Castiel said softly.

Dean stood slowly, cupping Castiel’s face in his hands. He asked, “how is my mate, unrivaled in beauty and wit, doing today?”

Castiel smiled wryly. “I am well, Dean. And you?”

“I am well. There’s not a scratch on me.”

“I noticed.”

Dean pitched forward, and pressed their lips together lightly.

Jack barged in as they pulled back. “I did it, Dada!”

Dean smiled at the shuttered windows. “Yes, you did.”

————

That entire day, Castiel felt strange. Like he was being watched.

He was always being watched, by omegas and alphas alike. He had become a leader for the omegas, a model to be followed ever since new laws were passed. Omegas were simultaneously jealous of his beauty, — and how it seemed effortless, even whilst pregnant — and admired his strength ever since he rose from the watering hole and struck down an alpha with a single punch for insulting him. Alphas knew not to trifle with him, or any omega, and Castiel saw the respect they had for him ever since he killed two alpha invaders when six months pregnant with Jack.

He was always being watched, every step he took, every word he spoke, every decision he helped Dean make. He was scrutinized, and they could not find flaws that ousted him or Dean as ineffective leaders. 

He was always being watched, but that day at the markets with Jack, trading a blanket for Dean’s coat, answering a curious Jack’s questions about pregnancy in the way he once answered Dean, it felt like an invasion of privacy.

He was being watched, in a way he had never been watched before. Castiel could not explain it, but he sensed an invisible pair of eyes at his back, criticizing him so that needles pricked at his neck.

That night, when Castiel fell asleep, he realized that he could not explain a single thing that happened, and what was about to happen.

He was brought face-to-face with a strange woman. She had hair like Jo’s, skin like his, and eyes that told a million stories, shifting from color to color. She wore standard linen clothing, covered from shoulders to knees. She had adornments on her neck and wrists, which Castiel had never seen before.

“Huh,” the woman said, “I normally speak to Dean in these situations, but this world is clearly different.”

Castiel found himself enraged, for no particular reason at all. “How do you know my mate’s name if I do not know you?”

The woman held up her hands in surrender. “You always were too testy and fierce for my liking.”

“Start talking sense,” Castiel spat, “or I’m going to get very angry very quickly.”

“You’re both quick-tempered and infuriating,” the woman said. “No wonder you’re so perfect for each other in every reality.”

“I have a son and a mate that I would like to get back to immediately,” Castiel said hotly. “Do not test my patience any longer, or I cannot take responsibility for what happens next.”

“Okay,” the woman lowered her hands slowly, “my name is the Reality Weaver, and I’m here to warn you.”

“How can I trust you,” Castiel said, “when your name isn’t really a name?”

The woman sighed. “The day the alphas from a neighboring village tried to attack, the alpha leader threatened to kill you and your son. He said, ‘do you want your child to live, or not?’ You answered by letting out the most inhumane growl I have ever heard and taking his spear. You stabbed him through the throat, making sure he suffered, and you asked, ‘what was that you said, again?’”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “That proves nothing. Dean knows the details.”

“Fine. I’ll choose an earlier encounter.” The Reality Weaver thought, then settled on something. “When your mother died, you were the only person in the room. You just learned you were to be taught as an omega, and she was pleased. Her last words to you, before she died, were, ‘never let an alpha push you around, Castiel. You are too strong-willed and stubborn to be a submissive omega. Find your alpha, and pave the way for omegas after you.’

Castiel took a step back, recoiling as a shock that went to his bones made his skin crawl.

He had not thought of his mother’s dying words in a very long time. He had forgotten them for the most part. In fact, he only remembered the first sentence and took it to heart. He hadn’t recalled the rest, and his mother’s prophecy was bone-chilling.

What she said came to pass, and Castiel had not even known of it. He had not planned for it, or remembered it.

“You’re a witch,” Castiel breathed, blinking rapidly at the woman. “How do you know that?”

“I am the Reality Weaver,” she replied, “and I know all.”

Castiel’s mouth fell open. “Are you a goddess?”

“In a manner of speaking,” the Reality Weaver said. “It is my job to keep the world on the right trajectory. You and your relationship with Dean is imperative to your world.”

“There are many worlds?”

“In a manner of speaking,” she repeated. “I need you to focus on the other part of my sentence.”

“How are Dean and I special?” Castiel asked.

“There is much you do not know about your own world,” the Reality Weaver said. “Your ancestors nearly destroyed the world with technology. As a result, the world began anew. You are living in a primitive stage of your world by design, relying on nature to provide for you. If your world becomes more advanced, the same cycle that wiped out your ancestors will wipe you out. I have seen the future, and I have seen the past, and your present will decide the fate of your world. Your village is the beginnings of a new and bold society, far better than the one your ancestors struggled with for generations.”

“You’re saying,” Castiel said, “that our leadership is truly helping?”

“More than you know,” she answered. “You and Dean must live long and healthy lives should your vision become fully realized.”

“Wait,” Castiel sensed the impending doom in her reply, and stated softly, “you’re saying that we do not live long.”

The Reality Weaver had tragedy and monumental sadness in her eyes, and Castiel’s heart was overwhelmed by it.

“This is no ordinary dream,” Castiel muttered under his breath.

“It isn’t,” she said, hearing him. “The situation is quite serious, but I have a solution.”

Castiel glanced down at his stomach, at the life that was just beginning to grow there. Although he normally didn’t trust such unusual strangers, he had no choice if he wanted his children to have a happy existence.

He looked at the woman and said, “I’m listening.”

“The solution is simple, but difficult at the same time,” the Reality Weaver said. “You die young, after giving birth to your fourth child.”

“So I don’t have a fourth child,” Castiel said numbly. “I see.”

“I know you and Dean want many children,” the Reality Weaver said sympathetically, “but your body cannot handle the strain of a fourth pregnancy. After you give birth to your third child, you can no longer procreate. It would be signing your death sentence.”

Castiel frowned. “No mating, huh? That’s no fun.”

The Reality Weaver snorted, clearly her form of laughter. “I am merely warning you. I am not ordering you to take my advice. You still have free will.”

“But if I don’t heed your warning,” Castiel said, “I will be responsible for the destruction of my world.” He commented, “that’s quite a compelling guilt trip, if I’ve ever heard one.”

“There must always be sacrifices,” the Reality Weaver said. “This is the one you must make, among all of the others.”

Castiel inclined his head, and thought back to what the Reality Weaver said earlier. “If I die in the future you saw,” he asked softly, “what happens to Dean?”

The Reality Weaver gazed downward, unable to meet his eyes. “He tries to live without you. He really tries. He waits until your children are mated, but the grief of your passing crushes his spirit.” She looked directly into Castiel’s eyes and said, “one night, he goes to the watering hole, and holds his breath until he can’t hold it anymore.”

Castiel’s eyes darted away from hers, and his fist clenched. “He would never. He wouldn’t drown himself. He wouldn’t.”

“Your Dean wouldn’t,” the woman said gently, “but Dean Winchester without Castiel Novak is a hopeless man.”

Castiel felt completely and utterly hopeless in that moment, agonizing at the wealth of information.

“Three children,” the Reality Weaver said. “Do you understand?”

Castiel felt weighed down by an entire tree trunk tied to his back. Nonetheless, he nodded in understanding.

————

Castiel awoke early in the morning, too early. It was way before dawn, but his heart was racing.

Smelling the difference in his scent, Dean was not far behind, waking fitfully. Concerned green eyes met his. “What is it?” Dean asked roughly, grasping the end of a spear.

“It’s not that,” Castiel murmured. “I...I had a dream. A vision. I don’t know. I just know that something...happened.”

Dean quickly glanced at Jack, who was sound asleep in his cot. With that checked, Dean put his full attention on soothing Castiel, placing one hand on his back and rubbing there, smoothing out his tense muscles. Castiel exhaled deeply and shut his eyes, inhaling spruce trees and saplings.

“Tell me,” Dean encouraged.

Castiel took another deep breath, and opened his eyes. “A goddess came to me in my sleep. She said the strangest things to me.”

“Like?”

“She was warning me. Warning us.” Castiel’s eyes widened, as if trying to force Dean to understand. “I do not know what to make of it.”

“Tell me what she said,” Dean requested.

“She said,” Castiel sighed, “that I will die if I have more than three children.”

Dean searched Castiel’s face, blinking after a few beats of silence. “I...see.”

“Three children is wonderful, though, isn’t it?” Castiel forced out a meek smile. “I think we should heed her warning.”

“Considering your life is being threatened,” Dean said carefully, “that would be wise.”

“You...believe me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“It just seems...so strange. Even I can’t believe I had that dream.”

“My beautiful omega,” Dean whispered, placing a hand on Castiel’s stomach, “you are everything to me.” Castiel felt very much like crying, based upon what the woman had said of their fates, but he placed his palm atop Dean’s instead. “We will do as the goddess says. She has no reason to lie.” Castiel stared at their hands on his stomach, and Castiel felt his little girl forming inside him. “We will have three children,” Dean vowed, “and we will remain careful.”

Castiel sniffled, and nodded in agreement.

————

Castiel was holding Jack in his arms at the market when he was bombarded.

A blur of blonde hair and red hair approached him swiftly, Castiel registering genuine fear on Charlie and Jo’s faces.

“Hey,” Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, “what’s the matter?”

In answer, both Charlie and Jo placed hands on their stomachs.

Castiel nearly fell forward, but he held onto Jack tightly. A laugh escaped his mouth, and it grew into giggles, something uncontrollable.

“It’s not like your lives are over,” he said between gasps, “there’s no need to look so terrified.”

“What’s terrified mean?” Jack inquired, his arms around Castiel’s neck.

“Scared, darling,” Castiel replied quickly, hearing Jack’s little ‘oh.’

“How were you not afraid?” Charlie asked incredulously.

“Because I was overjoyed,” Castiel said easily, “and I got an amazing baby boy out of it.” Jack giggled, and Castiel kissed his fat cheeks. “See? Isn’t he adorable?” 

“Papaaaa,” Jack said exasperatedly, falling into a fit of giggles.

“The three of us,” Castiel said, “are in this together.” He looked between Jo and Charlie. “Does it still seem scary?”

Jo looked at Castiel and Jack, a smile reaching her face. “I have no idea how you’ve kept a level head all these years.”

“Thanks for calming us down,” Charlie said sheepishly. “We should be happy. You’re right.”

————

Being pregnant with two of his best friends took the pressure off for Castiel. He should be obsessing over his strange dream, but being there for Charlie and Jo became more important to him. He wanted to be there if they ever needed anything.

Since Castiel was going to give birth first, Charlie and Jo helped as his condition worsened. Dean couldn’t be there all the time, but Jack’s endless positivity reminded him of Dean, and that was enough.

Once again, Castiel’s water broke when he was sewing blankets with Charlie and Jo. Balthazar, Meg, and Gabriel appeared out of thin air, and the birthing process in his hut began all over again.

The second birth was indeed easier, and Castiel was grateful. Dean was just grateful Castiel wasn’t crushing his hand when he held it during contractions.

Castiel soon held a little girl in his arms, and Sam brought Jack back into the room. Castiel absorbed the image as they were left alone, their family of three becoming four. 

He wanted to remember every single second. He wanted to remember Jack’s smile as he peered at his sleeping sister, who Castiel let Dean name Claire. Dean said he liked the way Claire sounded next to Castiel’s name, as if they were meant to be spoken together.

Castiel wanted to remember the first time he inhaled Claire’s scent, as if he were in a field of blooming flowers, pungent and fresh. He wanted to remember how Dean nuzzled into his neck, closing his eyes and sighing in contentment. He wanted to remember the soft kisses Dean placed about his skin when Jack was distracted. He wanted to remember the feel of Claire in his arms, because before he knew it, she would be grown like Jack.

Three children. Only three.

Castiel would remember it, and he would remember this moment.


	5. FIVE YEARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something grave about Dean’s expression. Something that was stuck on the tip of the tongue, that he couldn’t speak, not in front of the children.
> 
> Castiel was a patient man. He waited through a wonderful meal of fox meat, waited for his children to tire of babbling happily, waited for Jack and Claire to fall asleep.
> 
> When that happened, Castiel placed a hand on his stomach, lying on his back. Without looking at Dean stretched out beside him, Castiel said, “tell me.”

Castiel swore years ago that he would not become a broodmare. He swore he wouldn’t be a passive omega meant to bear children.

A part of him was right, and a part of him was wrong.

He was not passive. Not in the slightest. Having children, and now pregnant with a third, did not stoke his natural fire.

However, he felt a bit like a broodmare, bearing children constantly over the past years. This third was to be his last, though. He had to follow the Reality Weaver’s advice.

Castiel felt conflicted during his final pregnancy. The man that declared fearlessly to Dean that he would not become a broodmare was not the same man he was today. He had changed, and he hadn’t at the same time.

Castiel wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Nevertheless, it didn’t change his circumstances. He was the leader of the omegas, and regarded as the voice of the people. He was Dean’s everything, reporting on problems in the village and having Dean fix them accordingly. 

He was Dean’s mind, when it was clouded. He was Dean’s subtly kind heart, when anger overtook his logic.

In a way, Castiel had become the leader of the village. And Dean was grateful that Castiel could help him shoulder the weight, in addition to raising children.

Dean and Castiel tried their best to handle the responsibilities equally. When Dean was home after a hunt, he eased the weight off of caring for Jack and Claire, since they travelled alongside Castiel. They soon found playmates in Charlie’s daughter and Jo’s son, with Balthazar, Meg, and Gabriel finally pregnant for the first time.

Castiel found it difficult when Jack had to go off with the other children and learn for several hours a day. With only toddler Claire to care for, Castiel found himself missing his boy, filled with enough sunshine to brighten his bad days. Castiel settled for holding onto Claire extra tightly, inhaling her flowery scent and kissing her golden hair, which would have to do for a little light. 

Castiel did not know how he managed it all, but life became more difficult once his stomach began to grow and his due date grew nearer with the full moons. He found himself explaining to his small children that they would have to care for themselves more, because he would soon grow weaker as the pain increased.

After this discussion, Claire became attentive, when she was normally a rough child. Castiel thinks she will be an alpha, but one like Dean, with a gentler heart.

On one afternoon, Claire lightly grasped Castiel’s hand and lead him to an open area in the woods, where Jack learned how to be an omega.

It was news that was not at all surprising, to either Castiel or Dean. They knew Jack would be an omega as surely as they knew the sky was blue.

Castiel recalled the lessons with fondness, and knew the class would be ending soon. He thinks picking up Jack would make a grin brighten his face, a sight that Castiel sorely needed.

Claire, on her impressively steady legs, lead Castiel past the tree line, into the south side of the village. Castiel had one hand in Claire’s, the other on his stomach, his feet crunching against leaves and passing thick fallen branches. Claire’s long golden hair bobbed as she moved, a sense of urgency to see her big brother guiding her forward.

Claire and Castiel broke into the clearing, and there was a circle of children around Jack’s age around their teacher. 

Charlie turned her head to the side and smiled at Castiel and Claire. She regarded the children with a soothing voice, finishing up a short lecture on pregnancy.

Castiel saw the glint in Charlie’s eyes too late. “Well,” she breathed, “look at this, children. We have a real life example.”

Castiel smiled impishly as he approached. Claire’s hand slipped away from his, and she ran to her brother. Jack beamed as Claire leapt into his lap, and his children hugged.

Castiel is going to miss moments like this when they grow older.

After a long beat, Claire spun in Jack’s lap, and he held her with ease. Jack’s chin tipped onto Claire’s left shoulder, and Claire giggled.

“Everyone,” Charlie addressed the children, “you all know of Castiel. Say hello.”

“Hello,” the children chimed in an adorable chorus.

“Hello,” Castiel replied.

“As you can see,” Charlie teased, “Castiel is quite pregnant.”

Castiel rolled his eyes.

“How far along are you?” Charlie asked, for the benefit of the class.

“Nearly six full moons,” Castiel replied in his gentle dealing-with-children voice.

“And how many full moons is an omega pregnant?” Charlie asked the children.

“Nine,” they answered.

“That’s right,” Charlie cooed. “Six full moons is an important transition period. For most omegas,” she said gently, “this is when you will begin to feel pain. But do not worry. Rest and herbal remedies go a long way.” Charlie turned towards Castiel. “What do you do at this stage, Castiel?”

“I take rest breaks between tasks,” Castiel said, “and eat herbs every morning.”

“And that,” Charlie addressed the children, “is what you must do. You will be fine.” She began to rise to her feet. “I will conclude the lesson early today.”

There were whoops of excitement as the children rose, and Charlie watched them file through the clearing, running through the trees and disappearing into the village.

Charlie smiled at Castiel, absently fixing stray hairs falling into her face. Castiel observed his children stand and skip towards him. Jack and Claire managed to hop with their hands interlocked, and Charlie couldn’t help but laugh.

“They’re so cute they hurt my eyes,” Charlie said.

“That’s something Jo would say,” Castiel said pointedly.

Charlie beamed down at Jack and Claire as they reached Castiel. “How are you both doing?”

“Good,” Jack and Claire chimed.

Castiel smiled down at them. “It’s time to go, darlings.”

“Okay,” Jack said sadly.

“We have to help,” Claire reminded him.

“Oh!” Jack grasped Castiel’s hand. Claire took Jack’s hand and giggled. “Let’s go, Papa. Take careful steps.”

Charlie’s face melted, and she pouted. She practically whined, “they’re so adorable I could cry.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but smiled wanly. “I’ll see you soon, Charlie.”

————

There was something grave about Dean’s expression. Something that was stuck on the tip of the tongue, that he couldn’t speak, not in front of the children.

Castiel was a patient man. He waited through a wonderful meal of fox meat, waited for his children to tire of babbling happily, waited for Jack and Claire to fall asleep.

When that happened, Castiel placed a hand on his stomach, lying on his back. Without looking at Dean stretched out beside him, Castiel said, “tell me.”

Dean shifted, lying on his side, gaze dragging across Castiel’s sharp profile. His eyes darted from Castiel’s messy black hair, to his creased forehead, to his half-lidded lashes, to the shape of his nose, to his frown, to his jawline.

Dean exhaled through his nose in hesitation.

Then, he said, “there is a new village a few klicks north. They are mounting an assault.”

Castiel aged several years in a single second.

“Did they see the dead falcon?” Castiel asked.

“Yes,” Dean replied, “I know that much. I also know they are a larger village than us.”

“More manpower,” Castiel said calmly, “does not mean they are better fighters.”

Dean tore his gaze away from him, and Castiel knew they thought of the same thing. Castiel remembered the previous assault from a village to the east well, when he was pregnant with Jack. Those villagers were sloppy, arriving with only a few men, half-cocked and naive. Castiel managed to kill the alpha leader himself, even in his condition. It was pure adrenaline and fear that drove him forward, that drove him to spear the alpha leader through the throat.

Dean had looked at him, then, with a mixture of emotions. It was not fear, but it was curiosity. It was not anger, but it was desire. Castiel didn’t know what to make of it at the time. He still didn’t know what to make of it.

Dean expelled a sigh, the kind that rumbled in his chest, collapsing before his lungs filled with more air. “I have decided to leave half of the alphas in the village, while the other half hunts.”

“That’s good,” Castiel said, unable to meet Dean’s gaze. He looked at his protruding stomach instead, and felt a wave of sickness that had nothing to do with the girl growing inside him.

“I am torn on where I should go,” Dean murmured. “I failed you last time. I do not know how it would look if I failed you again.”

Castiel clenched his jaw at that. “You know that I am capable.”

“Yes,” Dean agreed vehemently, “I do.”

“Then I do not see an issue.”

Dean pursed his lips. “Perhaps you’re right.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side, his cheek touching the pillow. “Of course I am.”

“I will hunt,” Dean decided. “That makes you and Sam co-leaders.”

“Good. The two of us can take care of it.”

Something in Dean’s eyes made them glimmer. “I know you can,” he hesitantly placed a hand on Castiel’s stomach, “my love.”

Castiel leaned forward, and Dean met puckered lips with his own.

————

Castiel should have heeded Dean’s warning with more seriousness.

He heard the horses rushing towards them a mile before they arrived. He put the entire village on alert with his shouts. Alphas and omegas scattered, weapons being distributed evenly among them.

Castiel tore his children away from his own hands, kneeling to their level. He kept his expression blank, and his voice calm. “Jack,” he said, “take Claire to uncle Gabriel’s hut. Don’t stop running until Gabriel has you. Stay inside with Gabriel, and the other omegas, and the other children. Do you understand me?”

“We’re supposed to help you, Papa,” Jack said worriedly.

“You are helping me,” Castiel said softly. “Please go to Gabriel. Do you understand?”

“We’ll go, Papa,” Claire said, putting on a brave face and holding Jack’s hand. 

That solidified Jack’s response, and he straightened his posture, his chin tilted upwards. “Be safe, Papa.”

Castiel smiled. “You too, darlings. Now go.”

That spurred Jack to spin around, guiding Claire forward. They broke into a steady run towards Gabriel’s hut.

Castiel rose to his feet, feeling fifty pounds heavier, his heart weighing him down. Jo and Meg found him there, staring at his receding children.

“Cas,” Jo said, “you need weapons.”

Castiel looked at his two friends dazedly, Meg grasping his shoulder hard.

He remembered where he was, and what he was supposed to be doing, and what was at stake.

“Thank you,” Castiel said to Meg.

Meg inclined her head and inquired, “spears or blades?”

Castiel smirked.

“Both,” Meg said with an identical smirk.

Castiel had several blades hooked to his clothes and a spear in his hand a moment later.

And not a moment too soon.

Horses broke through the tree line, and he smelled spruce trees near the east. Dean was coming, but Castiel had to hold them off.

He saw Sam sprint up from behind him, and his eyes widened comically. “What are you doing here, Cas?”

Castiel arched an eyebrow. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Sam paled considerably. “If Gabriel were here,” he shook his head, “I don’t approve of this at all.”

“Good.”

They were upon them, then, and Castiel gripped the spear in his hand. Sam cut down a man on a horse with his axe, the alpha falling to the ground hard. Castiel caught Sam bring his axe down on the alpha’s chest when he sensed other alphas knocking down men all around him.

A horse went towards him, and he swung right, bringing his legs to a crouch as his spear swept upwards. Castiel copied Sam’s motion, knocking the wind out of the alpha as the horse charged forward, away from them. The alpha slipped off the saddle, and he crashed to the ground hard.

Just like last time, as Castiel was about to make the killing blow, a blade was at his throat.

He stilled, but kept his foot on the alpha’s chest.

Castiel held his position for a beat, took a deep breath, and grasped the hilt of a blade.

In a quick movement that nearly gave Castiel whiplash, he used his other leg to knock back the alpha’s leg out from behind him. As the alpha staggered and removed the blade from Castiel’s throat, he spun around and drove his own blade into the alpha’s chest.

The alpha sputtered, his knees buckling.

Castiel gritted his teeth and yanked the blade from his chest, blood blooming throughout his clothes.

Castiel let the alpha fall, and turned his attention back to the alpha he knocked off his horse. Castiel’s foot had not left his chest, and he knelt down a little, his spear point against his throat.

“How,” the alpha sputtered, sinking into the ground, “are you so strong? You’re just an omega.”

Castiel’s eyebrow quirked upwards, and he snorted out a laugh.

Without offering up an answer, he dragged the spear point across the alpha’s throat, coating it in blood.

Castiel’s foot left his chest, and he backpedaled, clenching his jaw. He felt a nudge in his mind, and he placed a bloody hand on his stomach absently.

“You’re okay,” he whispered to his child. “You’re going to be okay.”

The world came up to meet him fast, sounds clashing in his eardrums and horses galloping into the woods, unsure where to run. He heard a grunt, and saw Sam snap the neck of an alpha that tried to suffocate him.

Castiel could not compute the brutality, the wrongness of it all.

He looked around, and saw most of the invaders being taken down. With half of the village alphas there, it quickened matters.

Castiel sensed impending danger, and whirled around in time.

“It was you,” a voice growled.

Castiel watched the man, walking leisurely, moving like a jaguar waiting to strike.

The new village’s alpha leader.

Castiel tightened his grip on the spear, choosing a second blade to grasp in his other hand.

“You’re the one who killed the alpha leader to the east,” he said, approaching Castiel and smirking. “You don’t look so terrifying.”

Castiel remembered himself, and he blanked out his expression, remaining impassive. “You know nothing about fear, then.”

Castiel smelled spruce trees permeating the village, and focused on the alpha leader in front of him.

He only smirked wider, halting a short distance from Castiel. “I think it’s you that is afraid.” The alpha leader pointed his spear towards Castiel’s protruding stomach. “You were pregnant last time, too.” He entered a battle stance. “I think I can strike down a mere broodmare with no issues.”

A rage that disappeared from Castiel for years awoke like a slumbering beast, setting his insides ablaze.

He should not have felt so conflicted.

The alpha leader strode forward, spinning the spear and preparing to strike first.

Castiel planted his feet, and his spear blocked the alpha’s easily. He held fast, and the alpha gritted his teeth, trying to push forward.

“I am no broodmare,” Castiel growled, his eyes cutting through the alpha’s like a second pair of blades. 

At his tone of voice, the alpha leader stumbled, clear shock at his authority in the alpha’s gaze.

Castiel used the opportunity to retract his spear, and drive his second blade into the alpha’s stomach.

The alpha leader made a choking noise, and Castiel peered upwards.

A red slit that had not been there before made the alpha leader sputter. Castiel stepped back, and the alpha collapsed on the ground.

Dean filled Castiel’s vision. His eyes were an entire forest on fire, the blaze overcoming him, pure anger stoked as the alpha leader choked to death between them. His lips were pursed, his jaw clenching, hollowing out his freckled cheeks. His face was pensive, looking down in cruelty at the alpha leader as he breathed his last.

After a moment of silence, Castiel stepped over the alpha leader’s still body, glancing up at Dean.

His eyes met Castiel’s, the forest fire extinguishing over the course of a few beats.

Dean’s hand twitched, wanting to reach out, touch his stomach and hold him close.

Castiel sensed the fight ending, and murmured, “she’s okay.”

Dean shut his eyes, tipping his head forward, his body lurching into Castiel’s. Their foreheads brushed, and they breathed together. Dean threw caution to the wind, just this once, reaching out and placing his palm on Castiel’s stomach. As if on cue, Castiel felt his daughter kick lightly, and they both exhaled an amused laugh.

Dean’s eyes pierced through his suddenly, and he whispered, “I love you with my entire heart and soul, my beautiful omega.”

Castiel placed his palm atop Dean’s, and smiled impishly. “I did not need the assistance.”

Dean’s mouth curved upwards. “I wanted to make him pay for daring to threaten you.”

“What did I say all those years ago?” Castiel tapped a finger on Dean’s forehead. “This,” he pointed to his chest, “and this,” he pointed between Dean’s legs, “over that.”

Dean hummed amusedly. “I could not help it, Cas. Forgive me.”

Castiel sighed, dropping his spear to the ground. “I suppose I must, for the sake of the children.”

Dean chuckled, the sound rumbling from deep within his chest. “Are they with Gabriel?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Dean rubbed Castiel’s stomach, and murmured, “I suppose we must lead now.”

Castiel hummed sadly, inhaling spruce trees and suddenly wanting nothing more than to melt into Dean’s touch for a while, forgetting everything and everyone else.

Something in Dean’s eyes made Castiel think he was a mind reader.

“Tonight,” Dean rumbled, “I want us to join.”

Castiel felt very hot, and he blinked down, flushed a little. “The children should not be alone tonight,” Castiel said, shaking his head grimly. “They need us.”

Dean’s head hung low, but he nodded. “You are right. Wishful thinking.”

“I appreciate the sentiment.”

Castiel heard a figure approaching them, and he turned his head.

Sam observed the couple carefully, unsure of who he should address with his utmost attention.

When he settled on Castiel over his own brother, a part of Castiel smirked inwardly. “I went to check,” Sam said, “and everyone is okay.” He made a motion behind him with his chin. “You should change clothes before you get Jack and Claire.”

Castiel frowned down at his clothes absently, surveying the blood of the alphas he killed staining the linen fabric. “Thank you, Sam.”

Sam turned his attention to Dean, and told him about the minimal damage throughout the village. Castiel inclined his head and left, his feet crunching against the patches of grass on the ground.

————

Castiel was in a daze when he awoke, the echoing sound of his baby’s cries filtering through his ears. Sweat stuck to his skin like an extra layer, and his throat was parched.

Someone shifted, and a bowl of water touched his chin. He parted his lips, and water filled his mouth. He swallowed with a considerable effort, his bodily functions working after a slow start.

The bowl tipped back, away from him, off to the side somewhere. A wet rag was placed on his forehead, and it eased the burning sensation underneath his skin.

Castiel inhaled spruce trees, and a new scent that must be his baby. She smelled like fire, like burning wood and heat and intensity.

She would be a troublesome child.

Castiel opened his eyes, and his vision was blurry, coated in wetness. He blinked it away, his eyes clearing after a long moment.

The something near him leaned in close and removed the rag, kissing his forehead. Castiel sighed deeply, his chest collapsing in a long exhale.

Dean’s lips pulled back, and their eyes met. Castiel was reminded of their first kiss, the first time he truly looked into Dean’s eyes.

Dean murmured, “how do you feel, my love?”

Castiel made a noise, and found he couldn’t speak just yet.

“You scared me,” Dean admitted, Castiel’s heart dropping to his stomach. “That was a close one. A really close one.”

Castiel sighed again. The Reality Weaver was right: a fourth child would kill him.

Dean glanced off to the side, where the baby let out another cry. She settled quickly, as if sensing Castiel’s fragile state.

Dean worriedly looked back at Castiel, his shoulders tense should the baby need help. “We did not speak about names, this time. What shall we name our baby girl?”

Castiel managed, “let me see her.”

Dean nodded, rising from the bed and leaving Castiel’s vision. He retrieved the baby and knelt beside Castiel, the bundle in his arms.

Castiel held her, and peered down at his second daughter’s face.

“Alexandra,” Castiel said a beat later.

Dean looked between Castiel and their child, then nodded. “Was that you, or her?”

Castiel furrowed his brows, observing his daughter. “Perhaps both of us.”

Dean hummed. “Alexandra. A powerful name.”

“Do you smell her fire?” Castiel asked absentmindedly.

“I do,” Dean said with a smirk. “Sam used to smell like that.”

Castiel’s eyebrow shot up. “Really?”

“Do not let it worry you,” Dean said gently. “If she ends up like Sam, that would not be the worst outcome.”

There was a knock on their hut door.

Dean frowned. “They are all worried about you.”

Castiel matched his frown, and tilted his head down. He kissed his baby’s forehead, inhaling her smoky scent. It centered him, somehow.

After a lengthy exhale, Castiel said, “they may see me.”

Before Dean rose to his feet, he kissed Castiel’s lips and murmured, “I love you.” He whispered to the bundle, “I love you too, darling.”

Castiel did not have time to respond. The hut door was opened by Dean, and a crowd of faces entered the space.

Two small blurs filled Castiel’s vision, and he was flanked by his boy and girl.

“Papa!” Claire exclaimed, her excited gaze roving over the baby as she plopped on one side of the bed.

“Are you okay, Papa?” Jack asked concernedly, sitting on the other side of the bed, peering shyly at the baby.

Castiel observed his children, and could not lie to them. “I feel weak.” He addressed Jack. “Do you know what that means?”

“Yes, Papa,” Jack said, “I will care for her when you cannot.”

Castiel, after a beat, ordered, “come closer.”

Jack and Claire shifted, until they flanked Castiel’s sides.

“This is Alexandra,” Castiel said. “She will complete our family.”

As his children murmured hellos, the voice of his friends soon broke through the moment. 

To Castiel’s surprise, the very pregnant Balthazar, Gabriel, and Meg were the first to sit by him.

“Well,” Gabriel said, “you scared all three of us.”

“Do not worry,” Castiel placated. “I tested the limits of my own body, and I paid for it.”

“No more little devils then, huh?” Meg teased.

“Wha’s tha’ mean?” Claire slurred.

“Nothing, dear,” Castiel said smoothly. “Papa needs some rest.”

At his cue, Jack lead Claire away by the hand, out of earshot.

“No more little angels,” Castiel answered Meg.

“I suppose that makes two a good number,” Balthazar muttered.

Charlie and Jo sat in a circle around Castiel next, both of them clearly concerned.

At their gaunt expressions, Castiel said, “I lived. So there’s that.”

Charlie smiled, and Jo said, “in dark times, always remember the time you punched that alpha in the throat whilst naked, and the times you’ve killed alpha leaders whilst pregnant.”

Castiel found himself genuinely chuckling. “I will keep that in mind.” He shifted his hold on his baby, sensing Sam and Dean lingering nearby, and said, “everyone, this is Alexandra.”

As everyone greeted his child, Castiel felt a surge of strength overcome him.

He would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following along with this part of the series. The final section will be a oneshot posted next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel my writing!


End file.
